The transcendent
by LegendaryHarbinger
Summary: This is the story about the rejected child who saved his world, accompanied by a beautiful redhead woman, the sacrifices made, led them to this new world, where again as the child of the prophecy he will decide, to either save it, or destroy it. This is not a harem story but there will be some kind of love triangle. Kurama is a female btw.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: So time to get serious. I've tried writing a story before, but my writing skills are mediocre at best, so after a few chapters of trying I ended up not satisfied with my work and abandoned the story, but this time is different, even if it's not extremely good I'm confident it will pass as decent.**

 **Also as you will most likely notice english is not my main language so I apologise in advance for my bad grammar and poor vocabulary.**

 **Btw if you didn't read the name of the chapter this is just the prologue, so I naturally is shorter than the future chapters, I will try publishing a new chapter once a week of at least 10k words, so yeah, enjoy!**

Deep into the woods two figures could be seen one of them was a man, the other a woman, both of them laying on the grass, looking up at the night sky talking with each other, both of them had cuts and gashes all over their bodies, their clothes were torn and they look exhausted but, for some reason they had wide matching smiles.

The woman was stunningly beautiful, thin facial features, red slitted eyes, her hair was an alluring dark shade of red, and she was not extremely tall, but just tall enough to be considered above average. This woman is Kurama the ten tailed demon fox, the strongest of the bijuu, and the daughter of the sage of six paths.

The man next to her was handsome as well, sun-kissed hair, cerulean blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, his face has almost no baby fat on it, he was a few inches taller than Kurama, but like her this man was no ordinary person, he was Naruto Uzumaki, reincarnation of Asura Ootsutsuki, and possessor of both parts of the power of the Rikudo Sennin.

Now that the descriptions are over, let's pass on to the conversation our newly introduced characters are having.

"So we truly did it huh Naruto?" said Kurama panting a little bit "I gotta say I didn't expect it to end like that but I'm not complaining either".

"Yeah it was a... weird way to end a war but I won't complain, still… I can't help but mourn for all the people lost in the war, Kakashi-Sensei Sakura-Chan and Sasuke were the ones that hit me the most, it all happened so fast that I'm only beginning to understand the extent of the things that happened"said Naruto with a crestfallen expresión on his face.

At that moment several images came to Naruto's mind, he and Sasuke fighting Madara, the betrayal of Zetsu and the awakening of Kaguya, Kaguya killing Sasuke, Sasuke passing down to him his part of the six paths power, him forsaking his humanity in order to gain the necessary power to defeat Kaguya, in the process abandoning his physical body becoming a chakra construct like Kurama, Kurama absorbing the power of the ten tails, Naruto killing Kaguya...

"Hey Kurama?"

"What is it?

"I just want to confirm this but other than your bijuudama you have no other jutsu right?" Naruto asked with straight face

"Yeah well I've never really needed them, I mean normally my physical strength alone was enough to deal with most enemies so I never really bothered trying to use my chakra other way, why do you ask though?" Kurama answered

"It just occurs to me that if Kaguya was the one who brought us here and she is not here anymore, and you don't know other techniques aside from the bijuudama… Then HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO RETURN HOME!?" Naruto finished with an extremely anxious face.

Kurama not worried at all simply answered "We will figure it out later, besides you have Sasuke's rinnegan wasn't he able to do space-time ninjutsu with it, with a little bit of good ol' training you should be able to do it too, more importantly, you noticed too, right? there's someone approaching right now, besides why would you want to return to that rotten world, I wanted to wait a little to tell you this but, I'll say it anyway, listen Naruto, with the war over and the people you held dearly dead there is no reason to return to the same world that rejected you before, that took out it's anger on you for something out of your control" finished Kurama.

Naruto with his head down, and his bangs covering his eyes, suddenly jerked his head up and shouted

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING KURAMA, OF COURSE I HAVE TO GO BACK, IT IS MY DUTY... As the savior of the world, to take responsibility for saving something that was meant to end… It is what all my friends would have wanted"

His anger gradually receding, and taking on a more solemn look on his face, wich made Kurama take a more sympathetic one.

"Is it what they would have wanted though, to keep tormenting yourself, listen Naruto, even if you managed to go back, do you really think they would accept you as you are? Of course they wouldn't, maybe at the beginning they won't notice, but you have to remember you are not human anymore, and when they notice it it will just be the same as in your childhood all over again, and I don't want to see you like that again…" She said with a bitter smile.

"Kurama I don't know anymore, I just…" Interrupted by the rustling of the trees nearby get on his guard.

Slowly getting up then helping Kurama get up too, they took defensive positions and narrowed their eyes when they heard someone approaching, though they only heard him because of their heightened senses, the intruder was extremely stealthy and good at masking his presence.

" _You hear it too, right Kurama"_ Naruto asked her through their mental link.

" _Yes, this person doesn't seem to harbor any ill feeling toward us, but it never hurts to be wary, maybe you should try sensing her power level, with that sage-mode of yours"_ Kurama answered with Naruto nodding in agreement while secretly entering sage-mode.

" _Hmm well…" *sigh*_

" _What is it Naruto?_

" _Her power is definitely not disappointing, I would even say she would be considered strong in our world, but when compared to us… even in our weakened state, she would not be able to do much damage, if any at all" Naruto said finishing with a sigh._

" _Interesting, so we are too powerful or she is to weak, but I don't think it is the later, she gives off this feeling of accomplished warrior, I don't think she can be considered weak in this world"_

Just when they finished their mental conversation, someone came out of the bushes in front of them, this someone was Grayfia Lucifuge a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and yes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. she is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Do not move intruders, my name is Grayfia Lucifuge currently serving under the house of Gremory, you are to be brought to the HQ of the Anti-Satan faction to be interrogated about your presence in the underworld, if you come along quietly you might be given the chance to keep your lives" She said as multiple magic circles surrounded Naruto and Kurama.

" _Kurama, you're right even before us she seems to be confident in her abilities, and has this leader-like aura, must be some kind of higher-up in the military."_ Naruto said telepathically to Kurama.

" _She called it a faction, right? If there is an Anti-Satan faction there must be a Satan-Faction, a revolution maybe? that may be it, yeah, that would explain why she is so on the edge, she must suspect us to be part of the enemy faction._ Kurama added.

" _Maybe we should play along for a while, i doubt they would pose a threat to one of us, let alone both of us"_ Naruto continued.

" _Agreed"_ and with that Kurama put an end to their mental conversation.

After deciding their course of action, both Naruto and Kurama raised their hands in submission before Grayfia approach them, with her magic ready, and put magical restraining cuffs on Naruto and Kurama, once she put them the cuffs, she summoned a teleportation circle and all of them disappeared in an instant.

An instant later at the Anti-Satan HQ

" _So this must be the HQ of this woman's, Grayfia? HeadQuarters, hmmm, their architecture is really different from our world's"_ Kurama said with Naruto nodding in agreement.

You see, the building unlike what you would expect from a military faction, the building was a beautiful castle made of marble, with golden trimmings everywhere, gorgeous gardens on the outside, also everything in the castle seemed really expensive, that is if you assumed gold to be the base of this world's economy too, or maybe it was just as common as iron in this world, but still to Naruto who was trained as soldier and an assassin for all of his life, the mere thought of spending so much on something so trivial like this seemed ridiculous, glancing around Naruto noted that Kurama had other thoughts in mind, her eyes sparkling and a greedy look on her face.

" _Figures she would react like that, well it's ok i guess with all her power there's almost no one who would deny her something"_ Naruto thought to himself.

Walking down the seemingly endless halls of the castle Grayfia suddenly came to a stop in front a huge iron door, gesturing for both of them to go inside they just entered the castle's dungeons with a lot of prison cells, guiding them to one of the cells and opening the door for them to enter, Grayfia gave them instructions.

"You will be called shortly before the faction council, with patiently here, the cuffs you're wearing will prevent you from using magic, so any use of teleportation will be blocked, in the extremely unlikely case that you were able to escape this cell, you would still have to evade the thousands of devils stationed here, in short every attempt of escape is futile" Grayfia told them with a cold glare.

"Understood ma'am" Naruto told her with mockingly, wich made Grayfia glare at him, and Kurama sni

"So, Naruto what do you think, about this people they seem off, they're definitely different from the humans in our world" Kurama complained mentally.

"Mmm, you're right they definitely are not normal, I don't know if you noticed but all of them seemed really young, maybe it's because this is the revolutionary side, and the revolutionary tend to be young people rebelling against the old system, but even then... this people are weird" Naruto said.

"Aren't you overthinking it, you did say it was possible, I don't know I've never bothered to learn human behavior… sorry for not being useful" Kurama said regretfully.

"Don't worry about it but I'm telling you this is really weird, have you tried sensing these people? They have this really weird energy, it's similar to chakra, well they have more of the yin part than the yang part but... I don't know it feels… foul" Naruto said.

"You should remember that I'm not really good when it comes to senses, well beside emotions that is, but now that I think about it that woman did felt off, her negative emotions where to strong" Kurama added.

"Yeah, but not only her, I can tell all of the people in this building are the same, they definitely are not good, they don't feel exactly evil either but, more like they can't control themselves.

"Yeah well anyway we prob...!" Kurama was saying before the door to the hall opened again and didn't get to finish what she was saying.

Grayfia came walking to their cell, she opened it and gestured for them to follow her.

"Because your entrance to the underworld was an anomaly and didn't seem to be intentional, we will let you after a brief interrogation after that you are free to go. Also the leaders of the faction were interested enough on you two anomalies that they decided to conduct the interrogatory themselves, you should feel honored, you get to be on the same room as the future leaders of the underworld" Grayfia said smirking.

To which Naruto answered with

"Yeah well, that's great and all but I've been meaning to ask you but… What the fuck is the underworld!"

 **Prologue End: So first of thank you for reading all of this, I know it's not that good, but I know I will eventually get better, everybody has to start somewhere, right? so yeah I guess this is my start, again thank you for reading this, and I would really appreciate it if you gave a review so that I can know what to improve.**


	2. New world, new chance, old problems

**Author's Note: So the prologue didn't have as much views as i would have liked but it was to be expected, a 2k word story does not seem very appealing, or maybe it was the summary? I don't know. Anyway, this chapter should be around 8k words, I'll try to do it that way so that this appears as a 10k story on the fanfiction site. After that you can expect some 10k chapters, and maybe 5k if I don't have enough time to write it, I will be updating at around 7 p.m once a week. Btw I didn't mention this during the prologue but we are currently in the year 1019 AD, during the medieval era.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

 **City of Beleth, Anti-Satan Faction Headquarters (1019 AD)**

Continuing from where we left the last chapter, we currently see a medium-sized room with dark brown wood walls and really poor lightning, provided by the drape-covered windows at the end of the room.

Naruto and Kurama both have shackles on their wrists and feet, and they are sitting on a long sofa that could easily fit 6 people on it, in front of a short coffee table made of the same wood of the walls, with intricate and complex carvings on it, at the other end of the table there is another sofa like the one they're sitting on.

Sitting on the other sofa there were five individuals, one of them Naruto and Kurama already knew, somewhat, it was Grayfia Lucifuge, Grayfia is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

Sitting besides Grayfia there is a is a tall man whose head is completely bald and has a goatee, also this man for whatever reason was asleep, which made our both heros sweatdrop. Next we have a man who seems to be in his early 20's, he has shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, he has a relaxed smile on his face and exuded an aura of confidence and power " _from what Grayfia said, this is probably their leader"_ Naruto and Kurama thought simultaneously, they even told it through their mind link, so they but blushed, HAHAHA author forcing romance hehe.

Anyway next to this man there is a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes . She also has a child-like body (albeit with large breasts). She is dresses in magical girl's clothing and had a cheerful expression on her face.

The next one on the couch is a man appearing to be in his early twenties, with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back. He has a mysterious aura around him, and a similar aura of power to the red haired man.

Now that descriptions are over, let's go onto the conversation itself.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

Wow this people are… weird, well i guess I can't talk to much, but I do wonder, do all of the people with power have some sort of quirk, I mean that guy's sleeping in a meeting with the people who just "invaded" his home, that girl's jumping on the couch, that red haired guy is… well he seems annoyed by the other guys in the room, he is surprisingly normal I guess, for now that is, and the other guy is working on his notebook, doing… I don't know it looks like... what did Iruka-sensei called it, o yeah math, mmm I failed math at the academy *shudders*.

Well shit, this is awkward AF, wasn't this supposed to be an interrogation, aside from Grayfia and the red dude, everybody else looks like they would rather be somewhere else doing whatever it is they do. Weren't they leaders of an army, they look like a bunch of weirdos, then again the important people back at home where all quirky, *red guy coughs*, oh seems looks like he's going to say something, finally!"

 **General P.O.V.**

The guy with the red hair coughs a little to clear his throat, stood up, took a step forward and finally begins speaking.

"Even though we are a revolutionary army, and as such are generally viewed as anarchists, we still adhere to protocols, and protocol dictates that the interrogated should know the name of the interrogator, having said that I will introduce myself and my peers, My name is Sirzechs, scion of the house of Gremory, behind me starting from the left are, Grayfia Lucifuge, servant of the Gremory, Falbium, heir to the Glasya-Labolas household, Serafall, daughter of the house of Sitri, and finally Ajuka of the house of Astaroth. We five are the generals behind this revolution against the Satans of Old, know I ask you irregulars, which is the name you two go by?" He asked politely, and firmly.

" _Waaaa Kurama, did you hear that, this guy sounds like an old man"_ Naruto asked Kurama through their mantal link

" _Yeah, that reminded me of my father for a bit, I told you they are older than they look, anyway, you should answer quickly, it seems everyone is waiting for us to introduce ourselves"._

Indeed as Kurama had said, now Naruto had the attention of everyone in the room, even Falbium woke up to hear his answer.

" _Wasn't he asleep, how the fuck did he heard the question?"_ Huh, cuz I'm the author, and I say so. _"Well that makes sense, ok we'll go with that"._

Still sitting on the couch Naruto answered Sirzechs' question.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, if we're going by our titles, then I guess you should sit down cuz I've lots of them, to name a few, pervy sage used to say I am the child of the prophecy, all over the world I was recognized as The hero of the hidden leaf, hmm now I guess I can call myself Savior of the world, maybe even Conqueror of gods, I mean I cut down the Shinjuu while it was on its tree form, and also slayed Kaguya, so I guess I'm a god-slayer now, anyway I'm digressing, those are the titles I can name right now, I'm sure there are more, oh by the way, this is my friend and partner since I was born, her name is-" Naruto didn't get to finish, he was interrupted by Kurama, again.

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much, *clears her throat*, as he was saying, my name is Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko, and daughter of the sage of six paths It is a pleasure to meet you leaders of the revolutionary devils" _'Actually Juubi, but they don't need to know that'_ Kurama thought.

' _Kyuubi!? Youkai? They do have a chakra and animal-like features, Are they from the Kyoto youkai faction? No that's not possible, intelligence reports confirmed there is only one kyuubi youkai in the Japanese faction, They do speak japanese quiet well, which means they are either rogues or are so sneaky enough that they were able to dupe all other factions until now. They do give off a dangerous vibe"_

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

Wow, man this is boring AF, for people claiming to be leading a war they sure seem calm, and while they are on the same level of the gokage. but they are still much much weaker than Kaguya or even Madara.

' _Kurama let's hurry up and get out of here'_

' _Yeah, we should probably do that, this people are not a threat to us, even while weakened, but still their intentions are not pure, I'm sure you can feel it, their negative intent I mean'._

' _So, how are we gonna do this?'_

' _Mmmmm I don't know, we should wait until their finished with this "interrogation", once they return us to our cell we will wait until night, then we'll scape, the guards around are weak, probably because their best are at the frontlines of these war that's going on'_

' _Anyway, don't get full of yourself just because these guys are weaker than us, we definitely don't want to attract attention to ourselves in an unknown world, for all we know there could be someone stronger than us. Also what should we answer if they ask us where did we come from?'_

' _I don't know, you're the smart one, come up with something'_

' _Ha you moron, what would you do without me. But you're right I know what to say, if they ask us that then we say that we are travelers and thus have no place we can say we hail from'_

' _Nice, that sounds credible, I like it'_

"Naruto-san, Kurama-san!" Shit I completely forgot about this people

"Ah! I'm sorry Grayfia I got distracted, what were you saying?"

 **General P.O.V.**

Grayfia just sighed annoyed and motion towards Sirzechs who was telling something to Naruto and Kurama when they spaced out to talk through their mind-link. Sirzechs who now had their attention just gave a wry smile before que started talking again.

"Anyway as I was saying, we somewhat already know what happened just by looking at the state you're in, although it's impressive that only your clothes are damaged, Grayfia said you had quite the nasty wounds, you must have a really powerful regeneration." At this Naruto and Kurama smilled, if they were surprised by their regeneration then that means their bodies are superior to that of a devil, at least the average ones.

The one to continue from here was Serafall who talked eagerly

"We have no problem if you just came to the Underworld by accident, but just to make sure please confirm this and give us a brief explanation of what happened. She said with a smile.

"If you are youkai from Japan we can help you get back there, there is also no problem if you two are rogues as, we don't have close ties to Kyoto so there's no problem with that. If you need asylum we can also provide that granted you do something in return for us, you two look strong." She finished with excitement at the end.

Naruto and Kurama but looked at each other, and Kurama started a mental conversation.

' _What do you want to do Naruto, even if we feel their negative intent and their energy is tainted, they have shown a decent amount of friendliness to us so I don't think that intent is directed at us, but is rather something their species give off passively, at first they must have thought of us as a threat and that is why we felt it was directed at us, but know they seem to think of us as "yokai" of Kyoto which they apparently have a neutral relationship with.' Started Kurama in their mind._

' _Yeah I guess you're right, I mean thanks to you our chakra does have that dark tint to it, so maybe they thought we were also devils of this other faction, they said we are yokai so maybe they have chakra too, we could go check if this Kyoto guy and his yokai have it' Naruto said excitedly._

' _Yeah I admit that got me curious as well. Then it is decided we shall go to this Japan place and meet this Kyoto and his faction.' They decided._

Naruto nodded to Kurama signaling that it was OK for her to speak, the best course of action since she was was the most eloquent and clever between the two of them.

Kurama evaluated her and Naruto's own situation, the devil's intentions and objectives and tho options available and acted accordingly. Deciding that the Devils were just being cautious but had no negative opinion of them but seemed to slightly inclined towards building a friendly relationship with them, so she planned to use this to her advantage. As expected of a fox.

"Well you got the first part right, it is true that it wasn't to come to this place and it is also true that we both have powerful regeneration, but we do not hail from Japan, although we do not require asylum, Naruto here has been a mercenary since he was a kid and I his companion, so we are willing to hear what you offer in exchange for our service to your cause" Kurama finish with a thin smile on her face.

The four leaders hummed in thought before Sirzechs continued talking.

"I see, we will need a demonstration of your abilities and some time to make a decision on the final offer as well, we can get to that later with some of Falbium's men, for now please tell us a bit more, is the fight that brought you here because of your job?" He asked with with a serious tone and a frown on his face. Understandable since he was a leader and had to look out for potential threats against his people.

Not taking the seriousness of the question as personal, Naruto answered this time

"You don't have to worry about, we made quick work of them…" when he said this Kurama gave him a look that clearly meant ''seriously?' catching it, Naruto corrected himself.

"Well, not that quick but still they're no threat anymore" He finished with a thumbs up.

Giving a smile Sirzechs then answered.

"Very well then we will trust you as a show of good faith. Moving on, if you do not come from Japan then where did you come from?" Sirzechs pressed the issue, but Naruto already had an answer.

"Well, there isn't really a place we can say we are from, my parents died the day I was born, my jisan took me in and I've been traveling ever since along with Kurama taking mercenary contracts as we traveled" Naruto answered smoothly, shinobi training and all.

Sirzechs and the others apparently were ok with the answer and nodded.

"I see, well again if you want we can give you a place to stay, you said you were mercenaries, you seem strong too and we are always looking for extra competent hands, so if you give us a good show of your abilities we can pay you a generous amount like all the other mercenaries we hired" Answered Sirzechs unknowingly confirming Naruto and Kurama's suspicion.

' _Hm, Naruto we shouldn't interfere with this, if the leaders of this side are this weak then our presence in the battlefield will only make them arrogant and in the long run will weaken their faction, this is a war of attrition so the winner will be the one with toughest morele, which is in turn the fittest leader. Besides we already decided to meet this Kyoto person" Kurama explained to Naruto her concern._

' _Yeah you're right, it pains me not been able to help them, they seem nice but it would be no good in the future, huh?'_

' _What? Already worrying about dangerous strangers? I guess godslayer or not you're still the same idiot' Kurama said teasingly trying to get Naruto's mood up a bit_

' _Haha I guess they don't, anyway you answer them this time' Naruto ended their conversation._

"We appreciate your offer, but you see, our fight earlier left us weakened and we need time to recover, also we want to keep traveling for a while then maybe settle with Kyoto's yokai, you seem to be doing well on your own, your soldiers have a high morale, if you really get desperate then you can contact us and will help, we may be mercenaries but are not heartless, and even if she was a bit hostile, we are grateful Grayfia found us, we were is a really bad shape that moment, so thank you for that."

Sirzechs was not happy that his offer was rejected, but she was right they were doing fine on their own, but still he knew they were powerful he could feel it, he was sure his peers could too, and she still claimed they were left weakened from their earlier fight, if she wasn't bluffing then he was sure he wouldn't want to anger them by forcing them to do something they didn't want to, so he dropped the matter.

"I understand. That clears all my doubts about this incident, and that would be all on my part" He said getting up from his sit and looking to his co-leaders at his side. "Do any of you have anything to add?" Seeing they didn't he nodded and addressed Naruto and Kurama again. "Well you two have been labeled as no threat to the Anti-Satan faction and are free to go, Grayfia will guide you to the entrance of the building where you will be given an id to prove that you're allowed in the cities we have control over, and you will also be given back your belongings. Have a nice day" giving a light nod he and the other leaders left the room.

Grayfia proceeded to get up from her seat, she stuffed her hand on her cleavage and pulled out a key which she used to remove the shackles Naruto and Kurama who gave a light thanks and got up too, following Grayfia to the door and then through the halls of the building which was certainly decorated but to overwhelming for Naruto who is used to a more minimalistic architecture, Kurama had no real opinion of them since the only times she saw buildings was when she stomped on a village that angered her or when she bothered to look outside of the seal, which was apparently only whenever Naruto lost control of her chakra.

The building was unnecessarily big so the trip to the main entrance took a really long time that Naruto and Kurama used to decide what they're going to do from here

 _Naruto started with his opinion. 'I say we go explore for a bit this world is different from our own and Sirzechs said we are free to go to the cities they hold so, so I say we look around and then ask them to help us go to Japan'_

' _Not a bad idea, we should also get some supplies from the locals, we will need money though, you can still use the Creation of All Things, right? The old man should have at least gave you that knowledge'_

' _Huh? The old man? Hmmm yeah I didn't know what it's called but you mean the same thing we used to give you a physical body right, I'm glad I didn't mess that up, thanks to Baa-chan's help I got the anatomy right. The time and concentration needed to do that is inhuman.'_

' _Don't be such a baby, nobody forced you, besides you gained a beautiful companion, right? You should be grateful. Anyway yeah, that's the jutsu I was talking about, I managed to sneak a coin out of the sleepy guys pocket, If we can replicate it then we can buy them.'_

' _Oh nice idea Kurama, yes that could work, once we are left alone we can get to that, I also want to see if I'm still able to summon the toads' Naruto finished_

And so Naruto and Kurama kept exchanging ideas of what they want to see while they're in the underworld and their plan of action, before they knew it, they were in front of the massive door of the Anti-Satan faction Headquarters, which as they were told at some point during the walk here by Grayfia, acted as the center office of the government of the whole faction, not just the city of Beleth which is the capital of Sirzechs' faction.

Once there Grayfia guided them to a counter where a female devil was waiting for someone to approach.

"Well then Naruto-san, Kurama-san this is as far as I go with you. This here is Melinda she will help you with all the paperwork needed for you to get your id, with it you will be able to use the services provided by the Anti-Satan faction granted you pay for them, and will be able to travel through our side of the Underworld, if you don't need anything else then I will be taking my leave." Grayfia finished with her usual serious expression.

Naruto and Kurama both shook their heads and Grayfia left the scene. The devil from before then smiled at them before she started to explain the process to them.

"OK, so Kurama Naruto-san, right? Well Grayfia already introduced me, but I'm Melinda and I will be helping you guys get your id. So first you need to fill this forms up" She said handing them two clipboards with a relatively easy questions you know name, age, parents, birthday, and whatnot. This of course are easy for devils, but Naruto and Kurama were not from this world and even if they could understand and be understood because of their empathic ability they had no clue what the symbols in the papers meant. So they just stared at it frowning for a while before Melinda took notice and intevined.

"What? Is there something wrong with the forms?" She asked worried.

"Ah, no haha, it's just that uhh, we… don't really know how to read, hahaha" Naruto answered truthfully, but this was a blow to Kurama's pride, since she was a millenia year old demon fox who took pride in her knowledge.

"Oh I see, that's actually happened before with people who are new to the underworld, don't worry we can fix that, there's a spell we devil's use called [Language], it allows the one it's casted on to understand all languages they come in contact with, of course writing is no exception, I'll cast it for you" She pointed her palm at them a magic circle came onto view, an ethereal glow covered them for a few seconds before it faded away.

"Wow that was very kind of you"

"A don't worry about it, the general's seem to favor you, so for you to have this treatment is obvious"

"Oh? You think? I don't think they are particularly fond of us, what makes you think that?"

"Well Grayfia-sama is an ultimate-class devil in under direct orders of Sirzechs-sama, she holds a high position of power in the Anti-Satan army, for her to be ordered to guide you all the way here from the generals' meeting room must mean they respect your power enough that they think having her here would prevent any trouble, normally a servant would be used but it was different in this case. Besides do you really think all four generals have so little to do that they could meet with whoever enter the territory unauthorized, no Sir, that means they initially saw you as a threat to even them, one can tell you are powerful just by looking at you, and we devils are creatures of instinct who follow and respect power, that's why we are broken down in different classes depending our power and those same clases dictate our social standing on the devil society." She finished her explanation with a smug look on her face, proud of her deduction skills. Naruto and Kurama funnily clapped at her achievement.

"Oh impressive Melinda-san!" Naruto praised

"Yes yes, I admit I completely missed that" Kurama admitted her carelessness

After a while they were done and finally had their id, Naruto and Kurama both decided to say they were 22 years old, had not known their parents and were both yokai, Kurama also took the Ootsutsuki name. They finally left the building and went to a more secluded area on a low-class district that didn't really look low-class it was more like, It wasn't for excessively rich high-class people. They found a nice park and sat on a bench and got to analyze the coin they had.

After a little while of sending chakra through it Naruto finally got a good grasp of what it was and how to replicate it.

"Hmm this metal is heavier than chakra still it's weird but it's more malleable I've never seen something like it before. Still this coin is almost entirely made out of that, the other metals in it must be leftovers from the process they use to make them" Naruto reached that conclusion.

"Hm, if they care about the purity of the metal that much, then it must mean that the value of the coin comes from the metal itself, it must be pretty rare then. So what do you think, you can replicate it?"

"Yeah, i guess, compared to making an entire functional body that fits your whims and needs, then doing this much is a joke" Naruto said grinning at the blushing Kurama.

"Idiot! I wanted to look good the first time we met outside the seal, but apparently you can't appreciate the effort a woman puts into her looks, and you expect to get a woman when you act like that?" Kurama answered angrily.

"What!? Why you!..." Naruto got angry too and started wrestling with Kurama eventually ending on the middle of the road with all the people in the park focusing of them, some laughing and others annoyed at the commotion.

When Naruto and Kurama took notice of this they blushed, separated, got up, dusted themselves and apologized to everyone there for the embarrassing scene.

"Anyway Kurama, we should probably look for a place to stay for the night, we could maybe ask someone where can we find a cheap inn" Naruto said still blushing

"Yeah you're right" Kurama said looking down.

Naruto and Kurama then walked up to an elegant looking man, with white hair and beard, to ask him about the inn. But the two other devils beside him tensed and were about to pull out their weapons but stopped when the older devil raised his hand, signaling that it was fine.

"Excuse me"

The man looked in their direction and examined them, probably thinking they were homeless because of the state of their clothes.

"Yeah what is it kid?"

"Do you know of a cheap inn me and my friend here could crash for the night?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Cheap? Hm the war must be taking its toll on everyone, well I'm not one to judge the poor, there's an inn not to far from here, you see that street over there? You follow it on a straight line and after three more blocks take a left, right on the corner, that's the place you're looking for" The man said with a blank face.

"Though I doubt you'll be able to pay it, so how about this, I'll let you stay at my house for free if you do a simple job for me, I'll even give you three meals a day. So? What do you say?" The old man said grinning at the end.

While they did feel insulted by this man, they knew it was because of the state of their clothes and he really didn't have anything against them, so they decided to take his offer and spare themselves the trouble. They also felt that this man was stronger than everyone around them.

"Very well old man we will take your offer, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Kurama Uzumaki, she is a distant relative" Which was arguably true since they were both technically descendants of the Sage of Six Paths.

"Perfect then, my name is Mastralus Eligos current head of the House of Eligos, one of the 72 pillars of the Underworld, and a supporter of the Anti-Satan faction" He introduced himself grinning.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

So this is a high-class devil, his power is certainly much larger than that of the other devils but it wasn't that impressive compared to the faction leader's let alone our own. 72 pillars? that's something we haven't heard of.

" _Kurama, did you hear that? This guy's a high-class devil, that's what Melinda meant. Still... it's a good thing we didn't join in this war, it would have ended in a second"_

" _HAHAHA! You're right this guys sure are confident for being so weak, anyway we should see what he wants us to do?"_

"That's nice old man, so… what do you want us to do?"

 **General P.O.V.**

"Ah yes, you see yesterday out of nowhere two really powerful creatures appeared in the forest, they seem to have been taken care of by the Anti-Satan Faction, but ever since they appeared the magical beats in the forest have been restless, going into more organized groups and occasionally going outside the forest. You two seem to be strong so I would like to hire you as an extra helping hand in case things get out of hand, for every three mid-class beasts you slay I will let you stay one more night, are those terms favorable?" Said the elder devil

Mastralus made his offer, which wasn't bad at all, considering those mid-class beast are so weak that they could probably just blow air at them and kill them.

Kurama and Naruto seemed to like it, but still voiced some questions about the job.

"Yeah that will work, can we head into the forest anytime we want, or is there a schedule we have to follow?" Kurama asked.

"No, you can head there anytime you want as long as you bring back something to prove you killed them, although it is not recommended to go there at night since it's at that time that the most powerful beast tend to go hunt" Answered Mastralus.

"I see, also, when are we going to your house, is it possible for you to give us some time to get new clothes and supplies?" Asked Naruto signaling to the poor state of their outfits.

"Of course, I still have some business in the district, we shall meet here in two hours, excuse me then" He finished and left with his two bodyguards.

*bells can be heard in the distance*

"Ok then, first clothes then supplies" Naruto said with Kurama agreeing, it wouldn't do if they were thought of as poor everywhere they went, especially when they had an unlimited amount of income, well only limited by Naruto's chakra reserves which are pretty big.

"Agreed, let's walk for a bit, see what we find. By the way Naruto, when we arrive at the old man's house we should head straight to the forest, you know, to test our power for a bit" Kurama told Naruto.

"Yeah, I've been curious about it as well, I can feel my chakra reserves are almost full, Oh, almost forgot, here"

Said Naruto extending his hand to give something to Kurama, which upon further inspection, turned out to be a handful of gold coins identical to the one they stole from the unsuspecting sleeping leader.

"Ah nice work Naruto, I can't tell the difference between this and the real thing, no, I guess they're also the real thing. That's some broken technic my father had." Kurama said intently examining the coins.

"Haha right? Uzumaki Naruto never fails to impress" He said proudly. But she just gave him a blank look, in truth Kurama's praise went to her father who created the jutsu, and saw Naruto's ability to use it as a byproduct of her father giving him his chakra.

"Hm, that's a clothing store let's go" Kurama said taking Naruto's hand and dragging him at a fast pace, eager to get out of the drags her current clothes were.

When they got into the store, they were given weird looks from the staff and other customers but they paid them no mind and started looking around. After a while of looking, Naruto settled for a navy blue tunic, a crimson red knee-length vest with fur padding on the neck area, light brown leather pants and short leather boots the same color of his pants with fur padding at the top. ( **If you want to know what it looks like then search on google 'colovian noble clothes skyrim'** ).

And Kurama chose a wine red and black tunic with golden details that reaches her knees and was cut open at her left side, with black letter pants and black long boots, and lastly a black short cloak that covered her upper-back. ( **Dreamburrow's regal assassin armour skyrim** ).

After they made their decision they went over to the counter to pay for their items.

"Alright sir, it would be a total 34 liliths" Naruto grinned and hold out his hand, the devil took the money from his hand and stared at it with wide eyes, Kurama and Naruto thought they had been caught so they got nervous, and with a shaky voice asked.

"Is there something wrong?"

"E-h? Ah, no, my apologies it's just that you have a lot of money" This greatly confused Naruto and Kurama, they new this that the value from this coins came from the metal they were made of, they just didn't expect them to be worth that much, it seemed rather impractical so they should have paid more attention to their surroundings. Well even if Naruto was a ninja he was really flashy and always stood out.

"Is it? We are sorry but this is the only money we have" She said scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Ah no, it's fine, don't worry about it ma'am, I'll just have to go to the back to store this and get your change, please excuse me for a minute, oh I just need one of this" She said handing them fourteen out of the fifteen coins Naruto gave her before heading to another room just for staff members.

"No, they hold some sentimental value to us, we will keep them, thank you for the offer though" Said Kurama with a smile at the end.

"Phew! That was close Naruto, i didn't expect them to be so valuable"

"I know right? I was scared I messed up the coins or something, she said she would bring our change so that must mean they have different kinds of coins"

"Yeah, must they must be made of more common materials then"

After a minute or two the cashier came back holding a pouch the size of a grapefruit, and handed it over to them.

"That's your change sir, 6 coppers and 96 silvers, I wish you a safe trip Sir and Ma'am, please visit us anytime you want" She said giving them a full bow.

"Ah, right see you" Naruto said

They walked out of the store and naruto took out a pencil and started drawing something on his arm, then he put the pouch from earlier on the drawing and it disappeared leaving smoke behind.

They kept walking around for a bit looking for an arm shop or a blacksmith workshop but eventually decided to get something to eat first, at a small café that caught their eyes for it's interesting name. "ROYAL HUMAN BLOOD"

They walked in and were received by a gentle looking old man wearing a butler's outfit.

"Ah welcome, are having just the two of you today or you're waiting for someone else"

"Just the two of us"

"Very well, would you like a table outside or inside"

"Outside"

"Very well, and lastly under which name should I put your table?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Right, this way please"

He guided them to a table on the middle row close to the street and handed them the menus. It was quite a nice view, there was a beautiful garden at their side, and even though the devils were at war they didn't seem too worried. You could again hear bells in the distance

"Hmm this place's nice Kurama" Naruto said looking at his menu

"Really I wouldn't know, the only other times I saw a city were the two times Konoha was getting destroyed, you know one time by me, then the whole deal with Pain" Kurama said nonchalantly.

"By the way if you weren't evil back then, why would you want to destroy it?

"Mmm well... it's complicated and not entirely my fault. You know what? Let me tell you a story, ever since the old man died I had been avoiding humans, not really worth my time, but then there came this arrogant terrible man descended from Hagoromo's son Indra, Madara Uchiha was his name, and for no reason just walked in where I was sleeping and gave this whole stupid monologue of how he was great and mighty, and the Uchiha's should rule the world, at first I paid him no mind and just tried to go back to sleep, he seemed just a bit frustrated or something I knew that feeling so I just left him vent out, but towards the end he got really aggressive and started blaming this other guy for all of his failures, guess who? You're correct it was Hashirama Senju, yet another descendant of Hagoromo. That got me surprised you know, it was highly likely that they were Asura and Indra's transmigrants, you know with their whole conflicting lives and all that. Eventually I got tired of listening to him and told him to just fuck off and let me get back to sleep, perfectly reasonable, right? Well apparently not, cuz next thing I know I'm staring at those cursed fucking ugly eyes, Oh! But they look good on you don't worry"

Naruto didn't seemed convinced at what she said, but let her carry on.

*Clears her throat"

"Anyway, I see those eyes and boom! Lights out, bastard apparently used me to fight Hashirama, HAHAHA imagine my glee seeing Madara's damned body lying lifeless on the floor, the bloody bastard. But then this guy pulled a total dick move and use his mokuton to restrain me, then yet again I was forced to listen a stupid human explain his reasons and motivations, I'm just there like 'WTF man, who tf asked you that just do something kill me or whatever' but no he didn't even planned that, he left me there for like days until he came back with this red haired woman, and you know what they said? The bastards started speaking of how they were peaceful and they're sorry about madara and I'm like 'OK apology accepted just get me out of this things" but nooo, then he went on on how my sibling and I are dangerous to humans and stuff, so they planed on capturing us and giving us away to other humans as a mean of keeping the balance of power, like what the fuck does that even mean, if humans hadn't used our power then their wars wouldn't have been so bloody. But anyway after that she fucking sealed me inside herself, and that's not just it, inside her seal I was impaled on a round floating rock, fucking round, you have no idea how sore was my back, who the fuck does that, that's messed up, some BDSM your ancestors were Naruto, but whatever, I'm sure you agree that's not a great first impression of humans." Kurama stopped her ranting for a while to catch her breath.

"Ah well, but even back then not all humans were bad you know? Even if Hashirama sealed you and your siblings away, it was just so that your power wasn't out of control" Naruto tried to defend his fellow humans.

"No, I don't think you get it, that's not the way 'peaceful people solve problems,' besides it didn't even work, there has been instances of jinchuriki getting controlled by other people, or used as weapons of wars which in turn made them more devastating, terrible tactic to maintain the balance. And that's not the whole reason I hate humans, After two generations of imprisonment I was finally freed from my torment I'm in the middle of of a human village, so of course I couldn't help but destroy the poor bastards. But again, life hasn't been good to me, I look down to see who freed me and lo and behold a fucking Uchiha, staring up to me with those cursed eyes, of course he wasn't as strong as Madara, but he still got me to loose my cool and go on a rampage on the village, then your father came into the picture getting rid of the Uchiha and his genjutsu, once again I'm free and ready to bolt the hell out of there, but you're mother wouldn't let me, as expected of those red haired bastards, I'm glad you got your father's hair by the way, makes you so much more likeable, as I was saying I wanted to run away but your mother got me trapped in her chakra chains, getting ready along with your father to seal me again, and of course I wasn't going to let myself be easily sealed again so I fought, and manage to keep half of my chakra the first time, but then the Death god came and I was no match, seriously nobody is, that guy's crazy, even I who am the fragment of a god can't do anything about it. Then I got sealed inside you, at least this time there were no stakes, just one big ass door, so it was all good for a while, eventually I got to meet you, with you being knocked out a lot, giving us the chance to socialize I got to like you so here we are, that's the story, are you satisfied?"

"Well yeah, It's nice to now your side of the story you know, ever since the academy we were thought you bijuus were evil, of course I thought of humans as evil as well, but it's just that-" He didn't get to finish what he was about to say because the waitress came with to glasses of water, and placed them on the table, then she pulled out her notepad.

"So are you two ready to order? Ma'am?"

"I would like the club sandwich with extra bacon, extra fries and a glass of orange juice please"

"Right away! How about you Sir?

"I'll have the fettuccine alfredo and a large beer please"

"Alright then, give me a couple of minutes and I'll bring you your orders"

"Thank you"

The waitress left to tend the other tables before going back to the kitchen. Naruto and Kurama decided to chat while they wait for their food.

"So, what do you think so far Naruto? Is this world similar to our own?

"Well, if I had to say, it isn't that different from home, I mean technologically speaking they seem to be a bit behind us in some aspects, mostly in everyday gadgets, I don't think I've seen any electric bulbs or any tvs nor a radio, but their transportation system they us is the same as ours, the roads and streets are the same, the food is completely different, I'm excited to try it you know? I've never seen this in my life yet the description alone was enough to make my mouth water, can't wait to taste the creamy sauce and that parmesan, that parmesan cheese and if that wasn't enough they're like noodles, this devil's sure know about food."

*sigh* "Only you Naruto would get so excited about the food"

They kept waiting for their food, eventually their drinks were brought to the table, and after a few more minutes of waiting the moment came for their food to arrive. It certainly looked good. The sandwich Kurama ordered was impressive, two triangles of bread filled with mayo, ham, tomato, shredded chicken, lettuce and bacon; the bread was apparently put on a pan with butter to give it that golden hue and make is softer, the fries came in a generous amount, perfectly brought to a golden brown, cut of decent size and had a small container of tomato sauce.

The pasta Naruto ordered was also good, I mean it's a much simpler plate, but it's fettuccine alfredo, there aren't many bad things one can say about it, an italian classic, white creamy sauce, made of cream with parmesan cheese, finely chopped garlic and basil, served with more parmesan cheese, it is quite nice.

"Oh! This looks good Kurama, totally different from the noodles back home… Ah, this is delicious, how about yours kurama, let me try it!" Naruto talked excitedly.

"Wait Naruto! I haven't even tried it yet, ah, why are like that, seriously"

In the end Kurama let Naruto try her sandwich, and both talked about how good their food was, eventually they finished their respective dishes and the waitress came to the empty dishes away, and gave them the desserts menu.

"Would you like to order something for dessert? Ma'am? Sir?"

"I'll have a cappuccino with a slice of the strawberry cheesecake"

"Sure ma'am! And you Sir?"

"I'll have and espresso with the tiramisu, please"

"Alright, I'll be back in a couple of minutes"

The waitress left for a few minutes and came back with their desserts. The cheesecake was, well just a cheesecake pretty plain, yet still very good; the tiramisu was cut in a circular shape with cocoa powder on top.

"Oh, looks good, mmm delicious, who would have thought, back at home the best dessert we had was dango, and those popsicles Jiraiya liked. Hate to admit it but their cousin is far superior to ours, except for ramen, I swear that food comes from heaven" Naruto said

"Is it? I wouldn't know, never tried anything you humans made, I didn't even need to eat before, you know being a mass of super dense chakra and all. But I must admit if this ramen you speak so highly of is as good as this food, then I would definitely like to try it"

"Yeah… I'm not sure that's possible though, pity you didn't have time to try it, with the whole war going on, come to think of it, what are you now? Human?"

"Hm I'm not sure… Maybe? I mean you used human anatomy for this body right, hence my physiology is also the same, but the tails and ears are different; the devils seem to think we are yokai, maybe it's the chakra but it could have something to do with the animal features. What about you though? You also changed when I infused my chakra in your body remember?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, that… It felt… weird"

 **Flashback (4th Great Ninja War)**

The landscape is destroyed, Naruto just managed to free the beasts from Obito's control, but he sealed them in the statue.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

 _Damm it, this guy got them again, uh? What is this? Kurama?_

I don't know what happened I think I got knocked out, wait there's a light. It's getting closer. Uh? I suddenly got transported to this white room, oh there's the bijuu and… are those their jinchuriki?

"Mmm, hello? Who? Are you guys?"

The kid on top of the sanbi clears his throat, oh looks like he's going to say something.

"Uzumaki Naruto, my name is Yagura I'm the yondaime mizukage, and in behalf of the jinchurikis I'd like to thank you for freeing us, now we may rest in peace"

Wow this guy's the yondaime mizukage, he looks so young, I can't help but feel sad for him, I think I'm going to cry. I started sobbing uncontrollably, O can't help it

" **Naruto get a hold of yourself, you're embarrassing me geez** " Kurama reprimands me.

*sob* "I'm sorry Kurama it's just that, *sob* he will never go through puberty, have his first kiss…"*sob*

" **You're older than him and you haven't had your first either, no wait, you have had it right"** Ok wait a second no, no, no, no

"AHHH! No forget about that, I'm sorry Kurama I won't embarrass you anymore just stop talking" Can't have my fellow jinchuriki knowing about that.

" **HAHAHA! You've always had feisty jinchurikis Ane-ue"** Bellowed the nibi

"Oh shoot, ok it was nice meeting you guys but I have to get out of here, there's still a war going on you know?" I said hurriedly looking around the place for the exit.

At this the nibi jinchuuriki said

"Don't worry about that, the time flow is slower in here, listen the reason we brought you here was to give you something?" Oh?

"What is it some kind of super weapon or secret about Madara's weakness?"

"Well the first thing is Madara's or well fake Madara's true identity, you see he is the yondaime hokage's former student, Uchiha Obito" Dad's?

"The next thing we want to give you is our names"

Uh? Ah… I understand, just like Kurama this guys never had someone who asked them?

 **General P.O.V.**

" **Nice to see you again Naruto I'm the ichibi, Shukaku"** Said the tanuki extending his paw forward.

" **I'm the nibi, Matatabi"** said the flaming nekomata placing her paw on top of Shukaku's

"I am her jinchuriki Nii Yugito"

" **Sanbi Isobu, nice to meetcha"** greeted the turtle placing his hand too.

"I said it already but I'm Yagura"

" **I'm the gobi, Kokuo"** placing her hand(?) on top of the others as well.

"Han"

" **Saiken of the five tails"** extending her paw

"My name's Utakata"

" **Lucky seven Chomei"** the big beetle introduced itself

"And I'm Fuu"

Naruto just walked up to them and bumped fist with them, effectively taking a part of their chakra.

" _ **Look at you Naruto, you're just like the old man, Ha I'm sure the others have noticed as well" Kurama thought looking at his back, an image of his father overlapping with Naruto's own for a moment.**_

The jinchuuriki and their bijuu started fading, their time's up apparently.

" _Don't worry guys I'll come save you"_ Naruto thought clenching his fist, he closed his eyes and the next thing he knows he's back in the real world, facing an enraged Obito.

" **Naruto I got an idea, it's risky but it can give us the edge we'll need to defeat Madara and Obito, especially now that they have my siblings; listen if we are confined to the same body we will not reach our full potential as a team, and we don't have time for you to learn how to let me out of the seal. I can force my way out of the seal, but I also need a body to contain it. Don't worry about the whole a-jinchuriki-dies-when-the-bijuu-is-extracted thing, I have a way around that, I think I have an idea on how to get the body, but we will need time, a secluded place and the woman you call baa-chan, she's the best healer your people has right?."** Kurama said.

"Ok, I'll trust you on this, Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei, Bee, we have a plan, but we need to get out of here fast" Naruto shouted to them.

Obito chuckled and said, "you think I will let you go away now, when you're vulnerable?" and rushed to Naruto with his fan on his hand, intending to strike him down, now that he was tired from fighting the bijuu earlier, he was easy prey now.

Obito landed a solid hit right on Naruto's stomach, making him double over while being launched in the air, but Naruto just blew up in smoke. Making Obito go wide-eyed and then snarl in anger.

"CURSE THAT DAMNED JUTSU" Bellowed an angry Obito. Taking off into the forest at high speed.

 **With Naruto and the others**

"Ok Kakashi-sensei first we need to find baa-chan, Guy-sensei, bee you go regroup with the remaining shinobi forces"

"Alright Naruto, yo, we will go, please don't go, from this world, yoooo"

"She was fighting Madara with the other Kages right? It shouldn't be more farther from here, once we get there we grab the gokage and use the hiraishin to get out of there"

"Hiraishin? You mean my father's jutsu?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I never told you Naruto, I placed a marker near Konoha, when we get there we'll head to Nami no Kuni, I am no master at fuinjutsu but my barriers should give us a couple of days before they get to us. Is that enough time kyubi?"

The clone Kurama was controlling answered.

" **Yes, I think so, I took a wild guess but I assumed the Hokage would have the knowledge we need for my plan"**

"Knowledge? What do you need to know?"

" **The whole anatomy of the human body"** This confirms everyone's suspicion about Kurama's plan, she planned on getting a human body to fight alongside Naruto. But how will they make a body?

" **There's this jutsu my father created, he took yin chakra to create the image of something and used yang chakra to breath life into it, the result, a technique that let's the user create anything they want from memory alone, he called it 'The creation of all things', my father used this jutsu to create us bijuu. The amount of chakra and chakra control needed to pull off the jutsu is ridiculous, for almost everyone except for my father and a very few individuals in all of history, the transmigrations of Asura and Indra, the two sons my father had, my half-brothers if you will. You Naruto are one such individual, a transmigrant of Asura the younger son of the Sage of Six Paths. We just need to force that power to come out, and bring out your full potential, once we manage that, you will gain a universal understanding of chakra and how to use it, and what we need the most, perfect chakra control"**

Naruto was perplexed at what he was hearing, he knew his chakra reserves were abnormally high even for an Uzumaki, but not only that here was Kurama telling him that it wasn't even his full potential.

"I see… Look there's baa-chan and the others, wait they were all taken down, Madara's leaving"

"Let's go Naruto their injured"

Naruto, Kakashi and the clone rushed to the five kages all struggling to stand up. Naruto inspected them and found out that aside from the beating they took, there were no real worrying wounds, except for Tsunade, who had a big stab on the stomach

"Baa-chan! Are you ok?" Naruto asked worriedly, trying to help Tsunade.

"AHH! I'm out of chakra Naruto, quick give me a pill"

"AH! Right" Naruto started looking on his pockets but couldn't find any, he turned his head to Kakashi who shook his head. Sighing Kurama got up and took Tsunade's hand.

The clone's arm got covered in the v1 chakra cloak and it started spreading out to Tsunade, once it reached the wound, it started rapidly closing up, and filling her reserves up, making her seal activate and getting her youthful appearance back on.

"Are you the nine tails?"

"Yeah she is, it's a long story"

"She?"

"Look hokage we don't have more time we need to get out of here fast, we have a plan to defeat both, the real madara and the faker, but we need your help. Tell me hokage, how well do you know the human body?"

"Huh? What's that have to do with Madara?"

"Just answer, what do you know of human anatomy?"

"Well I've been a medic for a lot of years so I'm confident I know my way around it, of course I don't remember every specific detail, but I have a library to help me"

"That library you speak of, we need it, where can we find it?"

"It's on my house in konoha, the Senju compound"

"I see, Kakashi sensei, do it now"

Kakashi walked up to them they all held hands and disappear in a flash of blue.

 **Konoha**

"What do you need the human anatomy for, we left the others behind you know?"

"You don't have to worry, now that Madara is with Obito, they will come directly looking for me, the others will be fine, once we get the information we need we will head to Nami no Kuni, where we will use Kakashi's basic knowledge of barriers to mask our presence form Madara. And there we plan on making a human body for Kurama."

"Ok… and why does she need a human body in the first place"

" **I'll answer that, you see when we were fighting my siblings I realized that our bond bijuu/jinchuuriki bond is strong but we haven't had enough time to train, besides Madara and Obito are two persons which makes them more difficult to fight, and no one is really a match for them, even more now that they have my siblings chakra. So I reached the conclusion that if I get out the seal and fight side by side with Naruto we stand a better chance at defeating them, the human body is just so our team work is more compatible"**

"I get it now, well I guess we might as well go with it, as you said aside from Naruto there's no one really that can match them so we have nothing else to lose, but, if you got out of the seal wouldn't that cripple Naruto's fighting ability?"

" **No, we have that covered, remember what I told you Naruto? That power you hold is greater than even my own, it's on the same level as my father's, and you have the potential to maybe surpass my grandmother"**

"Ok then this way, the library is on the next door to your left"

They took every book of the medical section and immediately left konoha running at top speed to Nami no Kuni.

 **Fast forward a couple of days**

With the help of Tsunade they managed to create a perfect copy of the human body. Naruto had managed to get a hold of Asura's chakra which they would use to replace Kurama on the seal so he wouldn't you know, die.

All that was left was for Kurama to finish scaping the seal and going into her new body.

And so we find Naruto screaming in pain as a red cloud of chakra coming from his stomach and going into the motionless body next to him, ( **She looks like Koko from fox spirit matchmaker, only with crimson red hair** ).

Once the chakra was completely absorbed it still took a couple of seconds before she woke up, gave her hands a few squeeze tests before she nodded satisfied then she went to a mirror and noticed she had fox ears, she look to her back and found 9 fox tails coming out of her back, it wasn't unpleasant but unexpected, she paid it no mind and wen to see how Naruto was holding up.

"Hey Naruto, how does it feel, did you successfully transfer Asura's chakra to the seal?"

"Naruto?"

"Naruto!"

She got up from the bed and rushed towards Naruto who was lying motionless on his own bed, with a blue light coming out of his stomach, and it was getting brighter and brighter, Kurama took a closer look and noticed the seal was breaking, probably because of the stress it was put through when she forced her way out.

"Shit! I have to do something fast, ah, ah, I know"

She placed her hands on top of the seal and started pushing chakta into it trying to compress it and get it to calm down.

But it didn't seem to be working instead, Naruto's own body seemed to be absorbing her chakra, the light got brighter and brighter until boom and explosion engulfed them both.

When Kurama woke up the first thing she did was check Naruto to see if he was breathing, which he was much to her relief, but then she noticed something weird, Naruto had no ears, at least not human ears, instead on the top of his head where to orange fluffy fox-like ears, upon closer inspection she then noticed the 10 fluffy tails coming out of his back.

They eventually learned they could hide their animal features if they put their minds to it, and the rest as they say is a story for another time

 **Flashback end**

"Ah yeah now that you mention it, I guess we are the same then, yokai?"

"Could be, we are from a different dimension but coincidences do occur" Kurama closed the topic and signal to the waitress to bring them their check.

When they waitress handed them their check with a grand total of 50 liliths or five silver coins. But what bothered Naruto and Kurama was that the bells could be heard again in the distance, now curious they decided to ask.

"Excuse me miss, what are those bells?" Naruto asked handing her the exact amount of money and a 15% tip.

"Oh, you mean the time bells? They ring every hour?

"Hm, that's nice to have, wait we've heard the bells two times since the old man told us to meet him, he gave us to hours to meet him, and the bells ring every hour, shit we have to go!"

"Thank you!" They screamed while running out of the café

Fortunately they managed to arrive only a couple of minutes after Mastralus, who greeted them and then gestured for them to get inside the cart.


End file.
